Chocobuckle
Chocobuckle (チョコボックル, Chokobokkuru), also known as ChocoBocle, is a Chocobo's ability in the Final Fantasy series, where a Chocobo bounces on the opponent. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Chocobuckle is an Enemy Skill in ''Final Fantasy VII, which deals non-elemental damage to a single target. It has a great damage potential, as the damage is calculated by the number of battles the party has escaped from, meaning it could potentially deal 9,999 damage for the relative small cost of 3 MP. However, it would take a long time to power up the spell to this level. In the game's Japanese version, the damage was based on the number of battles the party has run away from multiplied by the user's level. This was changed for future releases, most likely because of how strong the attack could become at an early point in the game. An alternative use for the spell is to run away from battles until the attack is doing 1,111 or 2,222 damage, and using it against a party member with maxed-out 9,999 HP to trigger All Lucky 7s. Chocobuckle is learned through Chocobo that appear on Chocobo Tracks in the vicinity of the Chocobo Farm or Mideel. Obtaining the spell Chocobuckle can elude some players due to being a difficult spell to obtain. Firstly the player must locate a Chocobo whose level is divisible by four, such as the level sixteen Chocobo exclusively found on the footprints near the Chocobo Ranch – and give the Chocobo some Mimett or Sylkis Greens. The character with the Enemy Skill Materia equipped must cast L4 Suicide, which can be obtained from the Mus in the area near the Chocobo Farm. After being hit by the spell the Chocobo will cast Chocobuckle in retaliation and flee the battle. The Chocobo's level can be determined either by using the Sense command, or by the monsters the Chocobo appears alongside with. The level 16 Chocobos near the farm are invariably encountered with either two Elfadunks or two Levrikons. Chocobos with any other monster combination are level 13. The level 24 Chocobo near Mideel only appears with a single Spiral. ''Final Fantasy VIII ChocoBocle is Boko's ultimate attack in which he summons the Chubby Chocobo. It is acquired after acquiring the final power-up from ''Chocobo World, after defeating the Demon King and finding Koko again who gives Boko a kiss, and powers up his attack to ChocoBocle. After that, whenever Boko is in the world of Final Fantasy VIII and not been sent into Chocobo World, the player can cast ChocoBocle in battle by using a Gysahl Green and is one of the few abilities in the game that can break the damage limit. As ChocoBocle is acquired only by playing Chocobo World, most international players never get to see it, although the game was included in Final Fantasy VIII's PC-version. ChocoBocle's damage is calculated as follows, : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 100 + 100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 100 / 256 The damage cannot exceed 60,000 HP. References Category:Blue Magic Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Summon Abiltiies Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills